Promesa
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kakashi Hatake se sentía muy mal cuando no podía cumplir una promesa, pero el es un hombre de palabra y juro frente a esas tres tumbas que no moriría, y era algo que planeaba hacer


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Promesa **_

Sabia que algún día ese "día" llegaría… el día en que una cuarta guerra ninja se iniciaría, pero así tenia que ser el es un shinobi sobreviviente de la tercera guerra… justamente después de su llamado con la quinta Hokage pidiéndole ser el comandante de la tercera división en la guerra, cuando se lo dijeron lo primero que paso por su mente fue negarse, negarse y permitir que alguien mas tomara ese cargo, no por cobardía al contrarío ya antes fue un capitán, un pésimo capitán que cometió el pero descuido de su vida, permitió la muerte de un amigo.

Mas sin embargo no podía negarse ya que también esa petición para ser comandante era una orden directa de Tsunade, simplemente no podía negarse, esa incomodidad, era visiblemente plasmada en su rostro y agradecía entonces el tener la cara cubierta por su mascara ya que así nadie podría darse cuenta, tal ves si y por le tono de su vos, pero eran pequeños detalles sin importancia.

Aun y aun después de a ver regresado de esa misión donde Gai avía mandado una errónea señal de ayuda, la incertidumbre seguía cruzando por su cabeza; era listo, meditaba las cosas con una gran precisión y determinación, pero al saberse que el lideraría a tantas personas y seria en gran parte responsable por las vidas de esas personas aun le costaba gran trabajo asumirlo… en algún tiempo escucho que los sacrificios eran necesarios, el mismo dijo que el sacrificio era necesario, pero cuando lo dijo fue por que aun era ignorante de aquel significado. Su rostro tristemente miro al cielo, un cielo nublado, melancólico y se preguntaba si ellos estuvieran con vida ¿Qué le dirían?

Si ellos aun estuvieran con vida, Obito seguramente se pondría a llorar fingiendo tener algo en los ojos y después echarle en cara que el era un Uchiha, un ninja de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha y que gracias a su Sharingan no tendría miedo alguno. Mientras que Rin trataría de calmar esos ánimos, hablarles con sinceridad, lo que ella diría seria algo como "No esta mal sentir miedo" y estar seguros de que los tres siempre estarían juntos.

Por desgracia el monumento donde se encontraban gravados los nombres de los héroes de Konoha avía sido destruido durante el ataque de Pain, el mismo y personalmente después de a ver experimentado la muerte y de a verlos podido ver una ves mas, reconstruyo las tres tumbas, la de Obito, la de Rin y la de su padre.

-No… no esta mal sentir miedo- dijo frente a las tumbas- no esta mal, es mentira decir que ninguna vida se perderá durante la batalla, somos Shinobis y sabemos a que atenernos, pero hay algo, algo que nos ara vivir hasta el final-

Si hay algo por que vivir, si bien sabia la guerra esta centrada en la protección de los dos últimos jinchurikis y mas que eso uno de esos jinchurikis es su estudiante, el hijo de su Sensei, y mas que eso el próximo Hokage, para el ahora Naruto era una de sus razones por lo cual seguir viviendo incluso hasta el final de la guerra.

Nuevamente miro al cielo sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro, era entonces que le mismo se daba cuenta de que también tenia miedo y que estaba bien sentirlo, las gotas de lluvia se llevaban consigo las lagrimas que Kakashi derramaba, nuevamente miro las tres tumbas y sonrío.

-Prometo que no moriré hasta que todo este resuelto, prometo darlo mejor de mi… no pienso dejarme morir por que aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer y es una promesa que estoy decidido a cumplir ya les eh fallado en varias ocasiones pero ahora es diferente, no lo are y no cuando lo juro frente a sus tumbas-

Kakashi Hatake se sentía muy mal cuando no podía cumplir una promesa, pero el es un hombre de palabra y juro frente a esas tres tumbas que no moriría, y era algo que planeaba hacer, no iba a morir vería a su pupilo el torpe ninja numero uno Naruto Uzumaki convertirse en Hokage, vería a Sakura Haruno sobre pasar a la quinta Hokage y vería a Sasuke Uchiha nuevamente en la aldea, vería nuevamente a su equipo 7 como antes. Por que era una promesa que iba a cumplir.

**Notas finales**

**Bueno… este fic se me ocurrió inesperadamente después de ver los vengadores O.o si raro pero bueno no me puedo quejar del resultado XD en fin espero les guste este fic **

**Y como siempre dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo quesea es bien venido **


End file.
